círculo vicioso
by Andorea
Summary: Ser discriminado,insutado y golpeado por "ellos" los del círculo vicioso, por no ser como ellos -hay que romper el círculo vicioso- te unes?


**Esta un POCO extraño, así que cualquier duda o sugerencia díganme plis**

**Bueno mi primer fic publicado aquí de Inazuma Eleven**

**3 amo Inazuma eleven una de mis series favoritas**

**La serie no me pertenece, si me perteneciera pues estuviera hablando menos del fut y mas de… eso.**

**Advertencia: esto contiene Yaoi chico X chico**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los pétalos del cerezo caían agraciadamente hacía el ruin piso, posiblemente un nuevo pétalo renacería y así a volver el mismo cometido que los demás rosados, esto es lo mismo que con los mismo con los humanos o cualquier otro ser vivo, no importa lo que pasara siempre se cumpliría el mismo circulo vicioso. Si siempre pasara eso y nunca se romperá, pero que pasaría si esto pasara. Romper este círculo vicioso en miles de pedazos, como si fuera vidrio. No más ciclos si no pura originalidad, pero todo esto tienen un costo…

¿Por qué hay personas que se ríen de nosotros por ser diferentes? ¿Por qué yo no me puedo reír por qué son iguales? Palabra que lo define… cobarde.

No tengo el valor de decirles lo que siento, ¿Por qué me dices que todo acabara? ¿Dónde quedaron las palabras? ¡Yo aún confío en ti! Pero… ¡DEJA DE MENTIR!

Los golpes son cada vez son más duros, pero el que más me duele, es el que tú me has provocado, tus palabras hieren, tus mentiras matan.  
A veces desearía dejar de respirar y no abrir más los ojos, que la vista se me nuble y romper este círculo vicioso.

Mi cuerpo está lleno de los moretones que tú no pudiste detener –_lo siento_- hace poco me han hecho una cicatriz en mi mejilla derecha, se quitara con el tiempo, pero perdurara en mi corazón, odio ser odiado, odio odiar, odio odiarte.

-_perdón por no estar contigo_- La soledad siempre fue mi fiel compañera, y tu ¿Qué harás al respecto?  
_-no hay problema_- Levantarse cada día con una nueva cortada es algo…complicado, veo tu labio roto, trataste de defenderme…otra  
vez.

¿Cuándo acabara? ¿Cuándo empezó? Tres palabras… no lo sé.

Besó tu mejilla, no quisiera herirte tu nueva cortada, tu vista se clava a mi mejilla  
-_si no es tratada, quizás te quede de recuerdo de secundaria-_ ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¿¡Por qué no puedes ser romántico! Quizás si lo fueras formaría parte del círculo vicioso. Besas mi herida, quizás tratando que se vaya.-_lo siento Kirino_- No te lamentes por favor, es el juego de la princesa y el príncipe donde los demás son la princesa y el príncipe, mientras nosotros somos el dragón, Solamente un juego…

Jugar el juego de la muñeca de porcelana, es fácil, romperse fácilmente y fingir que no pasa nada.

¿Todo acabará? ¿Qué pasara cuándo uno se pase de listo y…? ¡PRIMERO YO! pero que hemos hecho.  
Es un juego ¿no? Hay que aprender a jugarlo primero para dominarlo, tú lo has hecho pero yo… no te llegó ni a los talones, ¡Estas muy lejos! ¡VUELVE!

-_¿Puedes dejar de mentir?_- Tu ceja arqueada de desconcierto, mientes al decir que las voces que se mezclan al unísono pararan, mientes al decir que los botones morados dejaran de ser cosidos y mientes al decir que el llanto nunca aparecerá.  
-_¿Miento al amarte?-_ No, no lo haces pero, por que quema cada vez que dudas de mi sobre tu amor hacia mi persona.  
-_no, no lo haces-_Tus brazos me rodean en vez de dar dolor por los moretones de mi espalda me da la seguridad que tu mañana estarás conmigo.

-_¿Aún puedes resistir?_- Si, si puedo, resistí cada veneno que lanzan los hipócritas hacia mi anatomía, resistí cada mirada de las personas del ciclo, resistí cada espadazo que mi escudo no pudo proteger y restiré tus mentiras.  
-_Sí creo que puedo una ronda más hasta mañana_- si cada ronda en el ring era cada vez más agotador. Sonó la campana para la siguiente ronda, cada ronda era un infierno, a preparar los guantes ya que el del contrincante sus guantes son del cemento más duro que hay.

-_vamos por una más_- Me dijo el de risos, espirales, círculos, uno que pronto se convertiría en uno más en el círculo.  
Nunca en que quiera no encajare en uno del círculo, comenzando por mi cabello rosa y complexión femenina, soy el chicle del zapato de los demás o eso me dan entender ellos, mi actitud es débil me peino con dos coletas bajas, mi primer día en la secundaria estaban altas pero tal como mis ánimos bajaron y soy homosexual.  
Sé que es una trampa, me guías a mi destino final, me guías al círculo, lo sé, pero ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte? Odio ser la muñeca de porcelana.

Entramos a la puerta si lo sé no finjas más por favor, se sincero. Cada golpe que te dabas fue en vano, cada insulto que te daban fue en vano, cada suspiro que te lanzaba era en vano. ¡¿Qué te han hecho que le pasó a mí Shindou?  
Cada golpe ahora, tú me vez como cada golpe se me da a mi cuerpo.  
-_Aún te amo_- te digo aún con mis palabras de aliento, si cada mentira que dabas ocultaba lo que realmente eras y o mejor dicho lo que somos… débiles  
Somos débiles al mundo, somos débiles a las palabras, somos débiles al ciclo…

-Eliminemos a la nena- dijo un joven desconocido  
-no- dijo en susurro el castaño  
-vamos acaso ¿tú también eres una nena? – preguntó otro joven desconocido  
-seré una nena si no defiendo lo que más amo- dijo después de dar miles de golpes a todos

-Ranmaru-san- dijo en susurro el pequeño castaño tratando de levantar al peli rosa, este estaba dormido en brazos de Shindou debajo del árbol de cerezos  
-hmp- se quejó el peli rosa  
-vamos dormilón- dijo de nueva cuenta en susurro el castaño  
Abrió los ojos cuidadosamente y vio a su amado Takuto  
-sabes, hay que romper el círculo- dijo con una sonrisa  
-si- dijo con una sonrisa

_**Hay que romper el círculo vicioso**_  
-.-.-.-

**Raro no?**

**Bueno espero que les haiga gustado**

**Sin nada más que decir**

**Andorea fuera paz ^-^**

_**~Las grandes almas tienen voluntades; las débiles tan solo deseos~**_


End file.
